


Children are a Blessing

by Huntchaser



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied/Referenced Torture, Violence, hello destiny weavers i hope you cry, i like angst, not canon to campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntchaser/pseuds/Huntchaser
Summary: “What a brave little hero you think you are, hm?”“Fuck off.”
Relationships: original half-elf character & original lizardfolk character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: A Ballad of Seas and Ships





	Children are a Blessing

Den can barely see past the blood in their face, dripping into their eyes as they spit on to the feet of their captor. Heavy labored breaths left their mouth, puffing into little clouds, the air was too cold here for Den’s taste. The blood against their cheek was hot, it almost stung with how cold their skin was, it hurt. They looked up best they could, seeing a person standing before them. The dark feathered Aarakocra who had been taking hits at them earlier had now stepped outside the cell, watching Den as they panted, trying to catch their breath. 

The cold air seemed to bite at the open wounds on their body, making Den shiver and shake, the shackles they were in clattering. The sound filled the room, it was sharp against Den’s ears, which had grown used to from their days in the forge. It hurt in a way they weren’t used to, the clanking sound of metal felt so familiar and safe but now it hurt. 

They didn’t know where the others were, they were pretty sure the rest were long gone, that they were probably fine. The Destiny Weavers had a bond and Den had to make sure they were safe. Den was the leader, unofficially, and they took that role very seriously, it meant they had to keep everyone safe. Den could still hear Barace’s pleading to not spy ahead to see if things were safe but Den had to make sure that everything was fine, they were the stealthiest among the group after all. That was how they had been captured. 

“My,” a sickly sweet voice began and Den looked up, seeing a fire genasi speaking to them. “What a brave little hero you think you are, hm?”

“Fuck off.” Den heaved, spitting again at the shoes of their captor. “Fuck you.”

“Did your mother teach you to speak that way?” She tutted, kicking Den in the side. Den let out a screech and crumpled, the sounds of chains clattering filling the air as well. “Not very polite. Here I thought you elven folks were civilized unlike the rest of us  _ unruly folk _ . I’ll speak to you when you decide to be nice.” 

Den huffed, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in their sides. They pushed themself back up to their knees, eyes heavy. How much longer could they endure this pain? They looked at their gloves, watching the ice curl around their fingers just a bit. Not enough yet. They closed their eyes, sagging to the ground despite all of their willingness to stay awake. 

Eyes fluttered open. The light had changed, orange sun filtering in through the barred windows. Den wasn’t sure how much time had passed, huffing as they sat up. It was still cold, they knew it would only get colder. There was some bread before them, that they could barely reach, but it was stale and cold when they bit into it. It was food, they didn’t mind. They couldn’t remember how long they’d been here. Days, probably, weeks maybe? 

Sapic and Zevas must have been doing a good job to take care of everyone. They had to have escaped, they were probably safe. Barace… poor Barace how were they doing? Den was sure they were probably fine, maybe shaken from what had happened, but fine. Maybe they had run into that Jackdaw fellow again, he could probably help them. Maybe they’d run into someone else they knew. Pepper, Nephir, Rowan, Scraw, Fern, anyone really. Someone had to have filled their spot by now. The Destiny Weavers were busy people, after all, no time to worry about a comrade left behind. 

“Feeling up to talking yet, my dear?” The honey-coated voice of the fire genasi came again as Den scrambled to sit up. 

Den growled. “Don’t call me that.” 

“My apologies, little rude one,” the genasi spoke again, orange flame-like hair swirling around their ears as they knelt down to see Den. “Worried about your friends now?” 

Den wanted to lash out, clap their hands together and send her flying, but they were stuck, chained up too far apart to do so. “They’re my family.” 

She shook her head, letting out a huff. “Oh a family, how sweet. No wonder you all make horrible spies. You adventurers always go on about chosen family this and that--”

“Do you have a child?” Den asked, cutting her off as she spoke. 

An eyebrow raised at that. “What kind of question is that?”

“The piercings… behind your ear. Four of them, for each child. Your partner’s culture, I assume. I don’t know any genasi who have them. You must be very lucky.” Den said, raising their head to look at their captor again. 

“I never thought I would have children but…” She glowered at Den’s beaten face. “I’m lucky to be where I am. Do you have any?” It was a taunt, Den knew, to make a prisoner think about what they could be losing right before killing them.

“Children are a blessing,” Den mumbled, fists clenched tight, the feeling of ice surrounding them. Absorb elements must have worked, their gloves had picked up the trace elements of cold in the area over the days they’d been here. Den grabbed the chains that had fallen just below them. The thought of Barace learning spells from them filled Den, making them feel stronger. “I have one myself.” They pulled the now frozen and brittle chains hard, snapping the metal with ease. Time seemed to freeze for a moment as the chains snapped and the genasi tried to scramble away but Den moved too fast. “And I’m very concerned about them.” Worry for Barace disappeared for a moment, their anger at this genasi was all that fueled them as they moved. They used the momentum from their movement and slammed the genasi into the wall, sending a static electricity shock through her body as strong as a lightning strike. “And I’m going to find them and make sure you never touch  _ any _ of us again.”


End file.
